


Principal For the Day

by MichaelMell (GalacticTwink)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, age gap, light humiliation, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTwink/pseuds/MichaelMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samuel very coincidentally wins the principal for the day drawing, and George makes it an experience for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principal For the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Empress_of_Rakuzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Rakuzan/gifts).



   “Samuel, it's such a coincidence that you've won the drawing!” George smiles as the boy comes inside, standing from his chair and going over to wrap an arm around Samuel's shoulders and give him a kiss.  
   “Oh really? You know, there's plenty of students who actually wanted to win this.” He walks around George, taking a seat behind the principal’s desk.  
   “No wonder you never want to get up, this chair is comfortable as fuck.” Samuel grins, making himself comfortable and leaning back in the office chair.  
   “So, what do I get to do while I'm principal?” George rolls his eyes, sliding a form across the desk for Samuel to look at.  
   "Sign this, sit in the chair, and smile for the picture that the newspapers want. That's all you have to do, unless there's anything you believe me to be missing.” The boy reads over the fork before scratching his name on it, setting his pen aside again and looking up at George with a glimmer in his eyes.  
   “Well.. What are you going to do?” He spins his chair, a cocky grin on his face that George would love to wipe off with a kiss that makes the boy drool. But..  
   “I have something special for you, Samuel.” He grins, moving to stand in front of the boy and glance at the clock. They should be here soon, perfect. George takes a knee, careful of his head as he pulls the chair Samuel is still sitting in up closer to himself. He shouldn't be visible from the door, though George couldn't hope to fit beneath his desk to be sure.  
   “Sir?” The boy pipes up, eyes fixed down on the other's hands as they tug down his jeans and a bit of his underwear; just enough for his cock to spring free.  
   “What's gotten you hard already Samuel? Surely letting you sit in my chair and taking a knee can't be that exciting..” He lets us breath dance across the boy’s cock, licking his lips before parting them for Samuel's head and sliding his lips down the boy's length to feel him at the back of George’s own throat.  
   “S-sir.. Don't you-” Samuel is interrupted by his own groan, fingers gripping at the older man's hair as his tongue moves; making little wave motions in slightly off time with the periodical indentation of his cheeks as he sucks. George stills his head a bit as the door clicks open, flustering Samuel and sending his hands skittering across the desk to look casual.  
   “Are you our principal for the day? Don't be shy, we're just here to take a quick picture for the paper.” The woman in the doorway shoes Samuel a camera, giving him a smile as she steps inside and begins to fiddle with the settings on it. He bites down on his cheek to hold in a squeak as George's tongue moves in an especially nice way, prompting the man to take the rest of the flustered boy's cock into his mouth again. The woman from the paper is right there, she could easily get close enough to see-  
   "Alright sweetheart, you ready? I'm just going to take a picture of you at the desk.” She's done setting up, pointing the camera at Samuel's blushing face. He gives her a smile, biting back a whimper as his cock hits cold air again and the warmth of George's mouth is gone.  
   “Alright, one… Two… Three… Cheese!” Samuel jumps, his smile nearly faltering as the tongue returns and makes his gut twist with a familiar pressure. But the woman apparently found the picture acceptable, thanking Samuel and giving him a wave as she leaves with her camera.  
   “Oh my go~od..” Fingers return to curly hair, tugging sharply at George's head to meet Samuel's own hips as he pushes them up sharply; letting himself go with a strangled moan, splattering practically down the man's throat.  
   “What was that, Samuel? I didn't quite catch it.” The man doesn't miss a beat, pulling off of the other's cock with a pop and swallowing what spunk didn't go straight down his throat; licking his lips as he looks up at the red faced boy in his chair.  
   “Asshole.” Samuel huffs, still panting lightly as he tries to look upset.  
   "Aw, I didn't mean to make my little Samuel upset~ didn't you like it?”  
   “Yeah, yeah I did.”


End file.
